Run!
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: This is about Luffy being a dude magnet, and has been attacked ever since he was little, When he decides too take his school club on a trip what will happen at the lake and what will become of Luffy and his friends. This might have LEMON between Zoro and Luffy latter on it depends on how I feel, But it probably will. So if you read please Review if you like it. ZoLu, Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OR ANYTHING ELSE FROM THE SHOW ONEPIECE.**

**IF YOU ENJOY THIS PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I THINK I'M ONLY GOING TO MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER IF THERE ARE 1 OR 2 PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ IT. BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE A STORY THAT NO ONE LIKES, SO PLEASE COMMENT.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Run towards your love

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Zoro standing off towards the corner, I ran over to him where he was and jumped grabbing his arm as I swung landing beside him now gripping his hand "Hey lets go to the lake this week."

He looked at me and smiled "I guess I'm not really doing anything important, so sure, Hey about what happened this morning are you okay."

I dragged him forward moving faster "Yes, I'm fine so Then lets go get the other's so we can tell them our plans."

Zoro sighed as we continued to walk down the hallway "Do we have to invite them with us, can't we just go on our own."

I looked at him "Last time we went on our own my brother kicked our asses so hard people on the other side of the planet felt it, Do you want that to happen again?"

Zoro looked at me in the eyes, and then looked back to the door at the far end of the hallway "But do we have to ask him to come along, You know we don't get along."

I frowned "He's the only guy I know that is a awesome cook."

Zoro looked at me begging "Please I'll cook for you."

I thought for a second, I never seen Zoro cook before. Suddenly a puff of smoke floated by and I heard a voice in the background "That's a great Idea to let Moss head cook for you, Did you think you could handle the crap he would make for you, Cutie."

Sanji leaned forward kissing my hand "But I will gladly go along with and cook for you anytime, anywhere."

I blushed slightly, Why do they all act like this around me, I'm a Firkin guy. I mean I understand it when Zoro does it because me and him are, like dating but all the other guys in the group tend to get just a little to close, never mind a little they get way to damn close to me and a lot more friendly with me then I would like. Damn even guys outside the group act like this. I'm use to it since it's been happening since I was little but it's still scary, especially when I'm alone at night and get attacked. I'm a good fighter but they always jump me in groups. I've never been raped but It's been a close call many times, If it wasn't for the earrings that transmitted position and recorded everything happening at the moment around me to Ace he wouldn't have made it in time and I would have lost my virginity at the age of 9 so many different times already. Suddenly I felt a nudge and I snapped back to present time and pushed Sanji off my hand "Don't do that, You know it freaks me out when I'm touched by guys other then Zoro, Gramps or Ace."

Sanji looked sad after being pushed away "Awe but your so cute and I just want to hug and kiss you."

A shiver ran down my back at the thought of him kissing me and then he went to move forward to grab me again I just gave him a nasty stare "Shut it, and move away."

After that the 3 of us walked to the class a few rooms away and then knocked before entering. We walked in as Robin and Nami stood up from the corner and walked over to me Nami put her hand over the bruise on my face and said softly "It happened again right, you phoned Ace and told him after school ended that's why your late right."

I smiled weakly "Yeah, I phoned him and told me that Zoro had found me before anything bad really happened."

Nami and Robin helped me straighten my outfit up, gave me a hug and then patted my back trying to make sure I was okay. I gave them a assuring smile to fake that I was okay, But I was completely exhausted I couldn't take it anymore, the attacks were getting more frequent and starting to get closer to things actually happening and if Zoro hadn't shown up today I would have been raped because Ace wouldn't of made it in time like usually since he had to go to work this morning which is all the way across town.

I sat down in the chair at the end of the table and looked at the other 13 people who lined the room there was Nami, Robin, Vivi and Perona sitting on my right side and Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Brook and Franky on my Left, Then in the corner of the room Chopper sat cross-legged as he crushed medical herbs. Then behind me on the chair by the extra table Nojiko had been studying a Agriculture text book well eating a tangerine, Well Bon-Clay played a game of chess against Mr.3. When we were done talking about who had attacked me, I decided that we better get serious now so I grabbed the box of camera's off the shelf and handed them out, Then I slammed mine on the table as I sat down. I laughed at the fact no one thought we would do photographing in a adventure club that I convinced everyone to join if I got permission to make, They all agreed to join because they didn't think I'd get permission but when I did, well weren't they sure surprised. They didn't expect to do photography, But I told them that me and Nami where going to make a scrap book so we need to get picture's of the group on our next few trips. I had Sanji write our next destination on the board behind me.

In big bold writing on the white board behind me Lake Embolia was written. I saw the strange look on everyone's face. "This will be our next destination."

Usopp raised his hand and decided to ask what everyone except Zoro was thinking "Um first where is Embolia lake and why did you pick it."

I laughed at the fact I had never told any of them, well except Zoro about it "Well it's my family's private lake, and there's a cottage on the edge that I think would be big enough for All of us to stay comfortably."

Everyone in surprise said "Your family has your own private Lake, Why, How."

I looked at Zoro then back at the rest " Well actually we have quite a few private properties, That's right none of you have ever even been to my house."

Zoro giggled with his hand over his mouth "I guess we should go to your house first and get everybody ready, Tell your brother thought your earring to send us a vehicle big enough for everyone."

I looked at him "You pretty much already did just now."

My phone began to ring, I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. I answered it by sliding the phone open " Hello, Ace."

"Hey, Luffy I heard that you needed transportation for how many."

I threw the phone to Nami "Answer his questions I'm tired I'm going to lay down till the vehicle gets here."

Nami talked to Ace as Zoro sat down and I laid my head on his lap, and tried to get some Sleep.

When I woke up I was in Zoro arm's being carried down the hallway I looked up at him "You can set me down, I'm awake now."

Zoro set me down "You slept for about half a hour to 45 minutes. I was just carrying you out to the vehicle because the driver called your cell to say he was outside."

I smiled "Thanks, Hey Nami did he say what he was sending."

Nami looked back "No he just asked how many people he had to transport."

I giggled "He'll probably send that then."

Everyone looked at me "Um.. What are you talking about."

I smiled at them and took Zoro's hand "You'll see in a minute."

As we walked out off the school doors, everyone saw the limo waiting outside. I walked to the door as Ace opened it from the inside, Everyone crawled in and then I turned to look at him "Why did you come along."

Ace looked at me "I had the driver come get me from work first."

I rested my bruised check on his shoulder "Your always so warm and I'm always so cold, What's with that anyways."

Ace smiled "It's probably got something to do with the devil fruit I ate, But is your face okay. Lu"

I looked at him as his hand cupped my bruise cheek gently "Yeah it's fine just stings a little after touching it."

Ace's hand slid to his side and he smiled "Well then you guys are going to take the next week off from school and go to our private house by Lake Embolia right."

Nami looked at him "Yeah were going to take the week off, maybe a little longer, Since the principle is Vivi's Dad he said we could go and he would say it was for educational purposes as long as we paid, Using the clubs assigned money from the school, Well that's what Luffy had told us after asking about our club going on trips."

Vivi looked confused at Nami then back at me I shook my head trying to get her to stop talking but I was to late "Um, I'm the secretary and treasurer, and I know we don't have a fund for our group, But Luffy always said to let him handle the arrangements so… I don't get how we've been paying for our trips this entire time."

Everyone looked at me and asked "How have we gone on all of these trips."

I smiled slightly, As Ace laughed and said "Looks like the cats out of the bag right, Lu."

I looked out the window and then back at Nami, Then I bit my lip slightly out of nervousness " Well, I have kind of been paying for all of our trips since I created the group."

Nami gasped as she pulled the expense books from Vivi's bag out and then looked at the total till now at the bottom "How could you pay this, look at all of this zero's that's got to be more then a million beri after you add last years trips on to it, How."

Zoro giggled and like he said earlier "It won't be hard to figure out once you see his house."

I looked at Ace then back at everyone else, I wasn't prepared to show them my house yet, just showing it to Zoro was hard for me. "Well isn't this going to be fun, Ace don't let them break anything when we get there, or gramps will have our heads and I don't feel like dying just yet."

Ace gulped "Yeah, I know he'll have more then just our heads he'll have us stuffed and put above the fireplace."

I shock my head at that thought and then said very loudly "You break anything and both of us will die so please don't break anything."

Sanji went to kiss my hand again and Ace grabbed my hand from him "Stop, Don't touch him."

I smiled and pulled my hand away from him "I don't like it but it's not hurting me Ace and he's my friend he won't do anything bad this is what he always does."

Zoro looked at me "He's use to it already, just think of it as payment for the food he's cooked for everyone, he does it to all the girls also so we usually let it slid."

As we pulled up to the gate in front of the house I bite on my top lip because I was really nervous. Everyone just stared at the massive size of the house. After the car went in the gate and pulled up in front of the steps everyone got out and still just stared until Usopp looked at me "I almost live in a box and you live here holy crap, You lucky bastard how."

I looked at everyone else that was staring at me and I felt wrong for showing them all of a sudden. I took my hand and began to walk closer to the house as everyone looked at me noticing my expression. Nami and Vivi ran up and grabbed my arm's "Luffy this is so cool, Your so awesome, I can't believe you get to live in this epic house."

Everyone soon followed suite in saying how awesome I was and that me and my brother were so lucky, My smile came back and I opened the 2 large doors of the entrance to the house.

I smiled even more as the looks on there faces changed again, Lets just say our house was made for us so There's pop fountains in every room, There's multiple training rooms, we both have our own group of maids and butlers and we both have amazing rooms, and we have a really large library for some unknown reason. Ace looked at me and I sighed "Really even with them all here I still have to do my homework before anything else, come on Ace please just today."

Ace looked at me and smiled brutally "No, Go do your home work I'm guessing that your not the only one with some to do so all the little kids please scurry to Library to work."

Robin smiled taking Luffy's hand "Come on show me your Library."

Nami walked up to me and smiled, I smiled back "Yes we have books on Navigation, and Nojiko there's a entire section with Agriculture and we even have a section just on tangerines, Oh Sanji I think we also have cooking books and Zoro's Already had a look at the Sword books but you can have another look if you want Zoro there's also some medical books, Sniping books, and so much more."

I walked as slow as I possibly could with them all pushing me faster telling me to hurry up so they could see All the books. Right before we entered the elevator that lead to the Library and many other places, I went to the drawer on the wall and grabbed all the bracelets in it handing one to everyone in the group after assigning each bracelet to there name. The boys complained but I just said they have to wear it to enter the Library, or they can't enter with the rest of us. Sanji immediately pointed out that he was upset that Zoro didn't have to wear one, But I told him that Zoro stays with me and it wouldn't help even if he had one on with his sense of direction. I opened my phone and scanned each bracelet as quick as I could "Okay now I'll explain what these do" I took Nami's arm and showed the button on the back " Press this and it will give you direction's to find my cell phone, Does everyone understand" Everyone nodded "So now if you get lost and can't find your way out it's your own fault and please don't break any of my books."

I opened the door's and walked in to the elevator and set it to go to the bottom floor and held the door open as everyone got in. I let go and watched as the door closed and we began to move down. I looked at Zoro as he made sure none of the guys accidentally touched me while we were in the elevator, All he needed was me to beat the crap out of one of them in such a small space. When I was prepared for it I was okay but if it was a accident and I wasn't prepared my fear kicked in instantly and I'm the fight not flight type.

As the elevator opened I rushed out of it as fast as I could "Still don't like small spaces and its even worse with that many people."

Everyone just stared at me as they looked at the large size of a empty room "Damn it the elevator didn't go far enough, I thought that I had hit the bottom floor not this one."

I went to hit the button and continue to go down more but everyone decided that they liked this floor and got off. Nami looked at me "What's this floor for."

I looked away "Nothing lets all get back in to the elevator, NOW, PLEASE."

Robin walked to a large slice in the wall and ran her fingers down it "This is from a sword, What type of room is this."

Usopp walked to the wall towards a button and pressed it, I jumped to stop him but I was to late the floor started opening and everyone began to fall in the water. "Damn it Usopp."

I grabbed Nami and Vivi and jumped up grabbing a trapeze that was lowering from the roof setting them on it as I hanged from it, Zoro was hanging on the one on the other side of the room as Robin and Nojiko sat above him. Sanji was in the water with Chopper in one arm and Brook in the other Usopp had Mr.3 and Bon-Clay In his arms, and Franky had Perona sitting out of the water on his shoulder, and it looked like she had never even hit the water. "Usopp why did you hit the firkin button."

Usopp coughed out some water, as 2 platforms came out of the walls " I didn't know."

I took a girl in each arm and swung us to the platform on one side, as Zoro did the same but to the other side. Everyone climbed out of the water, Right as Usopp climbed up and took his wet cloths off and slid a towel on Sanji pushed him back in. "That's what you get stupid, everyone's soaked and you would have been hurt 5 times worse if Luffy had gotten wet too."

I blushed slightly "Sanji, shut up."

Nami and Vivi laughed as they came over and whispered in to my ear, I smiled "Yeah just give me a minute I have to type some numbers in to the key pad."

As I typed the numbers in a small metal path way came out of the wall and surrounded the entire room. I began to walk to the door on the other side of the room and then typed a password in to the key pad as the door clicked and Nami opened it. When we walked in the room had a bunch of paintball stuff hanging off hooks. I turned to the wall and scrolled the word on the screen from Paintball to Swimming. The room shook as the paintball stuff retracted in to the wall and then a bunch of new swim suites and swimming toys and floatable things came out of the wall. "Well take your pick." I said as I walked over to the change room with my name on it and chose from my special swim suites. Everyone was staring at the room with Zoro's name on it as he walked in to It and closed the door behind him. In the corner there were 4 or 5 small change rooms for guests and 1 change room for Ace on the Other side of mine.

As I walked out of my change room I felt everyone stare at me "What are you doing, Stop looking at me you guys."

Sanji's finger slid up the indent in my back as I turned around and slammed his head in to the wall my eyes were closed as I continued to hit him, Zoro grabbed my wrist and I knew it was him because I wasn't scared by his touch. I turned and grabbed his arms as I grabbed him tighter I heard everyone rush past me to grabbed Sanji as Zoro tried to calm me down. I drifted to sleep after remembering what had happened this morning.

When I woke up me and Zoro were laying on the small soft wall bench and everyone was in the pool swimming and any of them that had devil fruit powers were on the inflatable toys and at the moment Nami was diving off the diving board with Sanji standing at the end of the latter waiting to show off. I could see the bruise on his face and I felt really bad and knew I had to do something so I told Zoro what I was going to do and he said it was okay and then I went and sat by the edge of the pool waiting for Sanji to resurface after his jump, As he swam over to me I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Really sorry if you want anything then just tell me and I'll talk to Ace."

I leaned back up and turned right as I turned I wiped my lips off, I walked over to Zoro and sat beside him on the bench. When I laid my head beside his he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "Now I got his flavor off of you and your mine now."

I laughed and took his hand "Help me in the pool so I don't drowned."

Zoro went and jumped in to the pool I grabbed a inflatable donut and jumped in beside him. Zoro wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around him as hard as I could "Luffy calm down I'm here nothings going to happen."

I backed off of him for a second and floated around in the water and then I think someone grabbed my Ankle and pulled me under because I blacked out for a second well I struggled but when I ran out of air I passed out.

I could hear mumbling as I felt someone's lips on mine and then 2 pushes on my chest as I spit the water out. I coughed as I was leaned forward and I think Zoro was hitting my back trying to get the water out. "What the hell just happened."

Usopp turned to walk away when Sanji grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and turned him around slamming him on the ground right on his face. "Apologize, Now."

Usopp looked at me the best he could "I'm so sorry I though that you were Zoro, I didn't mean for it to end like this."

I smiled the best I could but I was exhausted, I stood up the best I could and walked to the edge of the pool and hit the button, As the floor closed back up I walked to the change room.

When I got out everyone was changed and ready to go up stairs to the lounge to discuss the group plans for the trip. We got to the elevator and I said that me and Zoro would go up after them and for them to wait for us up stairs right outside of the elevator. I hit the button and got out and waited for the ding sound before I hit the button for the elevator to come back down and got dizzy and almost passed out, But as I was about to fall over Zoro caught my arm, I turned to him and said "Thanks Zoro I'm just a little tired."

Zoro laughed "Well who wouldn't be you almost drowned a few minutes ago, and you were attacked this morning."

The elevator dinged and I walked in and sat on the small bench in the corner, Zoro walked in and hit the button, Before we even got to the top floor I was already falling asleep, But I was woken up by the unpleasant ding of that stupid elevator. When I got upstairs I saw Ace showing everyone the door and telling them to come back tomorrow morning when I wasn't falling Asleep everywhere, I went to stop him but he said like usual he would have it all set up for us and just needed everyone to show up by 9 am. Ace kicked Zoro out and then helped me up to the room, He closed the door, I flopped down on my bed and was instantly drifting in to my dreams or what were soon to become nightmare.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED; AND PLS REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have waited for the next chapter I got some bad reviews about the first chapter about Luffy being to OOC but sorry for you but I wanted it to be that way, But to those of you who liked it and gave a good review thanks for reading and also this takes place in a diffrent world where everyone of all ages are in the club that's why the were people who are alot older then Luffy and the other straw hats in the club.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

I clawed at my neck as I felt the person's hand tighten its grip, please no stop I can't breathe someone help, He couldn't get his voice to work as he tried to scream for help, but finally the hand released as his voice escaped his throat. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

My eyes flashed open as I screamed and slammed right in to Ace who was now at the edge of my bed from hearing all of the noise that I was making. I was breathing heavy as I leaned in to his strong muscular chest, it was the normal dream that I usually had after an attack. I grabbed Ace's arm as I slid so I was sitting beside him now. I smiled "It's time for me to get up it almost 8, and we were set to meet at 9."

Ace looked at me for a couple more minutes before he spoke to me "Luffy can you handle being away from home or should I just get the plans switched over to next week for you and your friends, I'm sure that they'll understand."

Luffy stepped off the bed "I'll be with Zoro so I should be okay, and if it gets to bad I can always call you to come get me or even drive myself back if I really have too."

Ace frowned "Just call me if you want to come home, or even if you can't get a hold of me then don't drive yourself, please at least get Zoro or Nami to drive you back."

Luffy just smiled "Yeah, I will now let's go eat I'm starving."

A few hours went by and All of his friends had now arrived, they had just loaded the vehicle they were taking up with there supplies and were waiting inside for Ace to return with their groceries that he had gone to get along with some money he was getting for them to spend. When he finally arrived he gave the money to Nami and packed the food in a small vault in the back of the vehicle he handed Sanji to key to the food and he handed Zoro the keys to the place they were staying as they all loaded in to the small bus, Luffy took the keys as he smiled at Ace "Phone you when we get there, see you next week."

Ace waved as the group of teenagers as they left headed for the lake, they were naive and they didn't even slightly know what was going to happen to them in the next week, they didn't understand the burden that was on Luffy's shoulder's or what he was destined to do, and they just didn't know what they were about to end up being pulled in to and what chaos awaited them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed but if you didn't please don't review I understand everyone needs critiss****im, but just if you didn't like it FUCK OFF please because I am done caring what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~Well this is the next chapter, Please Please Please review if you like this one I really want to hear your thoughts on it.~~~**

**Once again i don't own One piece or any of the characters from it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Nightmare

I stepped out of the van's driver's seat and yawned as I looked at Zoro who just started a fight with Sanji, I looked at Nami who was grabbing herself a drink from the small cooler that we had stored in the corner of the van. She cracked hers open as she threw me one. I drank it quickly then through the can at the back of Zoro's head as Nami did the same but with her fist and Sanji's head as I pointed at everyone's bags "Hand me the keys and you guys grab the Luggage."

Zoro Sighed as Sanji cooed at the request then they turned to go get the stuff as the keys flew towards Nami instead of me, I just yawned as me, her, and Robin headed to the entrance "Nami key please."

Nami looked at me then looked at the weird shape of the key and then threw it over "Here, what's with this key anyways."

I approached the door and put the key in place, I turned the key then a number pad appeared above and I put the pass code in then another small pad appeared and I took a necklace from its place around my neck and placed it small L shaped charm in the L shaped opening then I reached in to my pocket and took a A from another necklace and put it in right beside the L in its fitting spot. Then there was a click as the door opened. Nami looked at me "What's with all the precautions."

I looked at Nami "There's a lot of expensive stuff inside the main building and inside the closed in dock that's on the lake so we needed extra security measures."

Nami just looked at me like I was stupid "Really isn't it still a little much."

I looked at her with a smile "Trust me you'll understand once you see."

As the door opened everyone went inside one by one, all the guys were carrying bags as I went over to help them but Sanji just told me not to so instead I showed everyone to their rooms. We went to the elevator and all pilled in as I hit the button for it to go to the 5th floor; this was the floor with my room on it and my guest rooms. As we entered I went to the key pad on the wall on the side of the room and looked at the list for who was in what room, out of the people who were able to actually come Nami, Vivi, Nojiko and Robin were to share the 1st room which was made up of 4 bedrooms and a lounge which were connected to my rooms lounge, Zoro and I were obviously going to be in my room, Sanji, Usopp and chopper were to be staying in room 2 which had 2 bedrooms and a large lounge which also connected to my lounge. Brook and Franky were staying in the 3rd and last room which had 2 bedrooms which connected to a small lounge that connected to my lounge also. I went in to my lounge down the long hallway that separated the 2 large bathrooms. When we entered I told them which rooms they would all be in as Zoro grabbed our bags and we headed to my bedroom. I set my stuff in the closet as Zoro did the same then we headed to the main lounge where we all sat down and talked about what to do first, we all decided on going in to the lake so we got changed and then I set the elevator to go to the main floor, when we got there we walked towards the dock room.

When we got in to the dock room I grabbed the container of keys and handed one to everyone and then set the bucket back down "Now everyone go find the machine that goes with the key I gave you."

I flicked the lights to the room on as everyone else gasped I looked at the key I had in my hand and thought about which machine it was for "I think this one is for the sea doo but I can't tell, Zoro let's see your key."

I looked at his key to see it was the same as mine "Wow what luck there both for the sea doo's, these are for the red and blue one's over there."

Me and Zoro got on the sea doo's and put the keys in the ignitions, I started mine and drove it over to the water beside the big garage doors and put my necklace in it as it began to open. Me, Zoro, Nami and Sanji had all been ready to get out on to the water. Right as there was enough room to go all the people ready flew out of the room riding on the water. Zoro and I were going as fast as we could as we revved around each other, I was having the time of my life when suddenly the front of the machine took a nose dive and it flipped with me on it. I skidded across the water on to a small island covered in bush and just stared up at the sky as I heard Zoro and Nami talking as I looked at them "Owe."

Zoro helped me up "You okay."

I looked at him "Yeah I'm okay, it just didn't exactly feel the best to get slammed in to a bush."

I just shook my head and then jumped on the back of Nami's waver which I had specially invent after hearing her a Usopp have a talk about what her favorite vehicle would be, she said that a small boat like vehicle without a sail that could move on both water and land would be her dream toy and she thought up the name waver for it, I had Usopp draw me up a proto type with Franky's help then gave it to Ace to get made by the professionals at the shop he gets all of our vehicles from. Nami looked at me with a huge smile on her face "Luffy this is awesome, it's exactly what I wanted."

I smiled "You can have it I got a few of them made; and they were made for you to begin with anyways."

Usopp and Franky had just pulled up in a speed boat "Yeah and we drew up the plans for it."

Nami got beside Zoro as I jumped up behind him on the sea doo.

After we finished playing at the lake it was really late so I locked up and we went inside for supper, we all ate supper and then I went to bed as they watched a movie, and I think that Nojiko and Vivi also went to sleep too. As soon as I put my head on the pillow I was out like a light.

"_**We can't let him escape he's too precious to our plan as the last of his species."**_

_**It hurts, it hurts so much, and I just want to go home.**_

"_**I know and his tail and wings are proof of what he is, The thin black tail with a blade on the tip of it sharp enough to cut anything and the wings as black as the snow is white, He is amazingly beautiful already at such a young age."**_

_**The man turned to the other "Yeah but that's only because he's a monster, what makes him so beautiful is in his blood. He's a monster that any man would want." **_

_**The other one laughed "Yeah I know remember we tried a piece of him last month damn was he something else." **_

_**I shook as I remembered back to the events, I don't want that the happen again it hurt so much, pain was all there was, these men are sick creatures, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I want them all to die. At that second I snapped, I flew out of the small vent I was hidden in and went crazy with fear controlling my body I killed them all one by one, they had hurt me so much and they deserved it, it was easy. I smiled laughing as I continued to slice down anyone who had or would ever hurt me.**_

_**I made my way down the hallway to the area where there was another young child, he was older than me and was mentally stronger too, he lived as if he owned the place, but he was also aloud freedom which was something I had never had. My wings and tail disappeared as I opened the door and he walked out of his room. **_

_**He looked at my outline "Hey Lu what's with all the noise, LUFFY why are you covered in blood what did they do to you."**_

_**I looked at him as I passed out, my fear had finally left me, I had protected the only person I needed too and now we were free to go home, we were free to go back to grandpa. **_

I screamed as I woke up flying in to a sitting position, Zoro woke up right away as I had tears dripping from my eyes, Everyone rushed in to the room to see what was wrong as I was crying and Zoro couldn't calm me down, I looked at him and spoke hysterically from what I had just seen "I'm a monster, I killed them, what's worse is I had forgotten what had happened when I was younger, I mean It was to save me and Ace but even so , I still, I still killed them. I brutally slaughtered them without remorse at the age of 6, I killed them all, it was easy and the best thing about it was I loved it."

* * *

**~~~You never expected that. Luffy s a monster and the last of his kind, hahaha a cliff hanger. Well I know your all mad at me but you'll have to wait for the next chapter~~~**

**Please Please Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I haven't updated in months, sorry just didn't get any inspiration but everyone can thank ****Doppelganger 5.0**** for reviewing because it made me want to read the story over again which in turn made me want to type out the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter because if no one likes it I probably won't be continuing it, so if you like it tell me because I don't want to waste my time writing out a story no one will read. For those who do like it thank you for reading it so far and this chapter is for you. Please Read and Review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One piece.**

* * *

His eyes turned red in color as he pushed Zoro away and ran from the room, he ran as fast as he could past all of his friends as his killer instinct was rising from within himself. Luffy's tail quickly appeared and the blade on its tip flew around wildly as he ran cutting things up behind him, he got in the elevator and pushed the button right as his wings appeared on his back. He turned to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't so he turned running to the docks, he flew from the docks to the pad beside the garage door and tried to open it but it wouldn't. His head was burning as his vision began to blur. His tail was no longer flying around randomly the more his vision faded the better his control was becoming, He cut the garage door open and flew outside and on to the small forest covered Island he had crashed on earlier that day that was in the middle of the lake. He crawled in to a spot in the grass as his body was burning and markings began to form on his body. His head hurt as he continued to fight the murderous beast that lay deep within him, it wanted to kill all of his friends and he knew this so he swore he wouldn't let it gain total control. His body burned up as his screams echoed through the night, his temperature had risen to a dangerously high level and he knew this. He knew that he was going to die if he continued to fight his inner self, but he didn't want to hurt them; he loved them all so much. He unclipped his earring with the last of his strength and whispered with his coarse voice "Ace help… Its happening again, I can't control it."

Suddenly for the first time ever I heard a voice come from the earring "Luffy calm down, I don't understand what's happening."

Luffy growled in a murderous monster like voice "It's trying to take control, and I can't stop it."

The worry in Ace's voice was more apparent now "Ok calm down and breath I'm on my way just keep talking with me and stay conscious, did you get away from the others? Where are you?"

He moaned and gasped in pain "Yes, I'm on the small Island in the middle of the lake."

Ace breathed trying to calm himself down, so that he didn't freak Luffy out anymore then he already was "Ok, that's good. I'm getting in to the plane on the roof right now just keep listening to my voice and breathing I'll be there as soon as I can."

Suddenly he heard a motor of a vehicle and they were all standing beside him, he looked at them and his blood started to boil, the pain was excruciating as he made a beast like cry in pain and then looked at them "Run, away. PLEASE"

They didn't listen to him, all that happened was someone slid in beside him and rubbed his hair clearly trying to calm him down, he knew that it was Zoro right away as he felt the pain slowly disappearing and the wings calmly folded at his back and the monster inside wanting out subsided quietly going to sleep again. He whistled gently as he looked up at the sky and everyone looked at him quite confused. The tail wrapped around his arm and he held the tip pointed to the sky, and then simply letting it slide down his hand as it cut him letting his blood drip on his face. Everyone freaked out at what he had just done but he just simply laughed as it healed up almost instantly. The blood fell on his cheek running down to his mouth as he wiped it off and then he sat up, he stood up feeling calm enough to move around and looked around on the ground for his earring that he had dropped when they showed up. "Ace where are you."

Ace's voice was quite "I'm just about there are you okay now."

He smiled at Zoro "Yeah Zoro calmed me down, but the wings and tail aren't gone yet."

Ace gave a simple reply "They will take a few days to disappear because they didn't get what they wanted."

Luffy sat down again carefully In Zoro's lap making sure not to cut him "Yeah that's fine at least I've got control over it now. But how did I forget about being so different then everyone else."

Ace just hummed then said "Your body did it to protect the gentle you, and really you've always known in a way that you were different, this is what's always made men attack you out of nowhere. I think when we were in that place they called you the last succubus, which was a rare thing for a man to be. Well I'm the strongest Pyrokinesis because they genetically changed my cells through the testing they did on both of us. I always told you that our powers are devil fruit abilities that are eaten by normal people so I didn't have to explain just in case it would cause your memories to come back, but there not devil fruits actually they genetically changed us and you are rubber succubus."

Luffy just started laughing as tears feel from his eyes unknown to his brother "See you when you get here."

He clicked it off, turning the earring off completely as he laid back resting on Zoro's strong shoulder, he looked at the others "Surprise, I'm even more of a freak then before."

Everyone laughed as Luffy pouted and played with his tail, Nami came over and went to touch it and before Luffy could stop her it cut her finger "How didn't you get cut playing with it."

Luffy shrugged as he looked at Nami "Well I have complete control over it so It's natural I'd be able to play with it, it is my tail."

He stood up and took Nami's hand "What to try something."

Nami looked at him suspicious "Can I trust you."

Luffy laughed "What do you think."

Nami took his hand and Luffy turned and ran for the water jumping, Nami closed her eyes ready to get wet but she didn't when she opened her eyes she was in the air flying around. Luffy was smiling as he flew around in the air holding her tight careful not to drop her, when he landed she was smiling "That was awesome."

Luffy looked at Zoro "Want to try we probably can't go as fast but we can try."

Zoro stood up and Luffy took his hand as they floated in to the air; they were up drifting slowly through the air as Luffy's wings suddenly gave out and they fell to the water below. Zoro's arms wrapped around Luffy and he whispered "Close your wings and hold on."

They hit the water and floated back up slowly, Zoro swam to the island and then carried Luffy in his arms, Nami went up to him "What happened."

Luffy smiled "Zoro's a fatty he eats too much so my wings gave out."

Everyone laughed as the feeling from the night disappeared, they got on the boat and headed back to the house when they got their Ace was waiting at the docks for them, as Luffy got off of the boat he felt his brothers arms embrace him "Thank god your okay and you didn't hurt anyone I don't ever want to see a blood covered Luffy again in my life."

Luffy smiled "Yeah I don't want to hurt anyone either."

They said that still not realizing what would happen soon, they didn't realize that soon they would all be scared for the small rubber man and that they would never have such peace in their life again, and that soon everything in their lives would become chaotic just because of their friendship with one boy. They didn't think that what had happened here was only the beginning of something much, much bigger.

* * *

**I noticed that I always ended chapter like this, well if you liked the chapter tell me if I don't get any good reviews then I probably won't continue this story. So if you want more chapters then you have to review. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Lol I have officially learned that my inspiration to write comes from being yelled at, after I have been yelled at or gotten in a verbal fight with someone the chapters write themselves. My stories are created by the emotions I have held away within my body because I have no other way to express myself, lol I find this kind of funny, so for those who are reading this thank my dad for being a boob who yells at me for no reason, a lot.**

** Now that I got that stupid rant out of my head I would like everyone to enjoy this new chapter since I don't update many of my stories very often. Also some self advertisement please if you haven't read my story The captains nightmares yet please do and review since If I do say myself it's a pretty good story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

**Now lets begin…..**

* * *

Ch.5 – True friends

Everyone was in the mansion walking down the hallway as the sun began to rise; Luffy yawned and then looked at Zoro. He suddenly made a squeak as he was tripped up after not paying attention to where his tail was swinging. Nami laughed because he said he could control it earlier "I thought you had control over it."

Luffy looked behind Ace to see her, then he responded as Zoro helped him up "It takes too much concentration, it so back that my heads starting to hurt."

As Zoro helped him up Luffy's tail was flying forward at Zoro as he dodged it and then grabbed beneath the blade, he smiled at Luffy "Careful with that if it was anyone but me, Ace or Mr. love cook over there then it probably would have really hurt 'em."

Luffy yawned and suddenly his tail pulled from Zoro's grip and wrapped around his waist so it was stuck until he wanted it to come loose. He smiled and pulled his shorts up so they covered it "It should be good now."

Zoro smiled at him and then they continued walking with Ace in the lead until they got to another elevator. Ace pressed the button for his bedrooms floor and everyone got in, it took them 2 floors higher as they got on Ace's floor. His floor was made of one large room with couches and beds scattered throughout since Ace sleeps a lot, He yawned as the worry and adrenaline dissipated, then he went to the bed in the corner and laid down "Just pick a bed or couch and go to sleep, I'm to tiered to show people around so this will work for now."

Luffy took Zoro's hand again and they crawled on to a red queen size bed and went to sleep, Sanji dropped on the couch closest to them, Close by Robin, Vivi and Nami slept in the bed right beside the one Luffy and Zoro, Then chopper and Usopp dropped on another couch nearby and fell asleep together, Brook and Franky laid in separate beds that were located beside the couches. The rest of the club members out of fear slept as far away from Luffy as possible, they were scared of their young friend and his family. Only the people who were truly Luffy's friends stayed near him that night and this was the beginning of a long future for the small group of 10.

* * *

Ace took everyone except for Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, and Vivi; back with him. The 10 who stayed were the only people who trusted that Luffy wouldn't hurt them and they were the only people who were truly his friend. The group got up and planned the day's events like nothing had actually happened, all the boys except for Luffy and Usopp had voted on Paintball and the rest wanted to play some volleyball. So it was decided that they would play volleyball first then some Paintball latter. The volleyball teams were 5 on 5 and were made as equal as possible, with Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Chopper on one team well Sanji, Brook, Franky, Robin, and Vivi were on the other. They played a very hectic game of no rules volleyball. In the end Luffy's team beat the other team with Nami wearing very skimpy clothing as she kept hitting Sanji in the face with the ball. When the volleyball games were over there was a short break as they had something to eat. Luffy looked at Nami "Are we going to use the same teams for paintball."

Nami coughed "No will switch it up and have you and Vivi pick new teams."

Luffy smiled "Okay then it will be 5 on 5 and I'll pick Zoro first."

Vivi looked over from her spot and after taking a sip of her tea picked her first teammate "I think I'll pick Nami."

Nami looked at her confused "Me? Why?"

Vivi smiled "I was just thinking that you've probably got good aim and you're a good strategist."

Luffy smiled and then picked his next member "Usopp."

Vivi was next and she picked "Franky."

Luffy looked for a second then picked "Sanji."

Vivi looked at brook and smiled "Brook."

Luffy looked at Nami on Vivi's team then looked at what was left "I need someone good with strategy too, so Robin."

Vivi put her arms out "Chopper is ours then."

Luffy explained how the rules were set up and then the room was divided in 2 by a large wall and the groups went to their designated sides. Luffy chose how he wanted their side to be set up as all their mats were set up, then on the wall a door opened and there was a room full of gear, paint ball guns and a stair case. Luffy looked at Usopp as he went to the corner of the room and pulled a special gun out "You can snipe right, this was specially made for us to have a sniper just take this, your gear and some extra paintballs up the stairs to you position and get ready to shoot, you'll have to figure out the controls yourself."

Usopp gave a very obviously cocky smile "I may not be good at many things but I love guns, I'm more than a great shot and if you combine hiding and shooting which is what a sniper is for then you've got the perfect job for me."

Everyone laughed as Usopp went upstairs in full gear with the gun on his back and 2 large boxes of paintballs. Luffy went and grabbed 2 pistols and multiple already loaded paintball cartridges then put them on over his padding in the straps made to hold them. He smiled as Zoro just grabbed his normal stuff and they got ready and waited for the others then, he explained a little more to his group after handing them headset walky-talkies. "Okay were on channel 7, also our paint color is yellow and theirs is blue." He smiled and headed out the door, "The rules like I explained earlier are very simple the first team with all members taken out loses, and headshots count since we'll all have good helmets on."

They exited the preparation room and all went to their safe house inside the course with the boxes of extra ammo and guns just in case. Suddenly Luffy popped one if his bullets from the cartridge on his belt and showed it to everyone except Zoro who already knew what he was about to say. "As you can all see the bullets look like normal bullets except they aren't made of metal there just paint in a very thin plastic coating and they don't have a point, there special for these guns since these can have normal bullets in them 2 you just have to change the guns modes."

Robin looked at Luffy with a smirk as she cocked the gun "So these are actual guns, you just have specially made ammo."

Luffy laughed and just said yeah as suddenly the room started shaking, and he got ready "It's starting that's the wall retreating back up, also everyone be careful the course changes every 20 minutes so you can't get use to the course or map it out."

With that a bell rang and it began Luffy went out a back door around the back area and hid behind the mats that were up, he saw Brook and was just about to shoot him when Suddenly Usopp shoot him and Brook was now out. Luffy smiled and then continued forward there was a beep on his wrist telling him someone on his team was out. He looked up to see Usopp waving and pointing at somewhere near him; he turned to see Nami hiding as she shot him in the stomach and he sighed stretching his arm up to grab where Usopp was and then sat down behind him "I'm out."

Usopp smiled as he was aiming "I tried to warn you that she was there I couldn't hit her but I saw her get in to spot." Usopp pulled a leaver and then pulled the trigger as he shot at someone and then there was a beep for the other team.

Luffy laughed "You're a great shot."

Usopp laughed "I know."

Luffy watched as Usopp took out chopper, well Robin shot at Nami and Vivi. Out of now where Sanji jumped up to where they were with a beep and sat down "Franky's such a large target but he's a good shot."

Luffy smiled "Sounds fun, Nami got me well I wasn't paying attention, she was hiding."

A few more minutes went by and then with Usopp's last shot a loud buzzer went off and the first round was over; then everyone gathered in the middle of the room. Luffy smiled at Vivi "Good game."

Vivi smiled and looked at Usopp "It was a good game and he's a great shot."

With that they had many more games and then they all headed up to the kitchen for supper as Sanji had left a little earlier and cooked them up a feast. Well they were all eating there was a loud bang and the kitchen filled up with smoke, Luffy felt Zoro slid beside with his swords ready to attack whatever it was, but as the smoke cleared they all couldn't believe their eyes as to who was standing in the hole in the wall.

* * *

** Another cliffhanger, I ended it differently for once, well everyone probably thinks that this chapter was a total waste of time but It does have small parts that will play a part in the next chapter, Lol I had to have a game of paint ball and I had to get my hate for Volleyball out of my system so I threw it in here. The volleyball game was extra but a few things that happened during paintball game are relevant in the rest of the story; so don't think this was just random filler. Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, and this chapter has more of a happy feel to it because the last chapter was really sad and serious and that needed to be balanced out. **

**Also who do you think is attacking them; honestly I haven't decided fully myself so give me your ideas of who you think is attacking.**

**Also I hope all of you know I finally have a plan for where this story is going I figured out what I want to happen for the rest of it. I started this with no idea where it would go but now I know. **

**Please Review, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews make chapters happen faster so review. **


	6. Chapter 6

** So I had everything for this chapter planned in my head then I read a review this morning and had to change it, so I changed who the person I was having appear in the hole in the wall, which in return changed the storyline completely. I loved typing this one chapter and lol well I was typing the last part I saw the Strawhats and Vivi all as mercenaries in my head it was so funny. **

** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know it shorter than most, but I was tired and I thought it was a good cliff hanger spot so I ended it where I did for that reason; and Thanks ****Callie982**** for the great idea for who appeared. **

** Also from now the review responses will be posted at the end of the chapter except if I make an exception because of what someone says. It's just easier and then my head will already be in the zone so the reviews will make more sense. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with one piece, or any other anime/manga.**

* * *

Ch.6 – You Brat.

The big man stood in the door way, he was looking like he was ready to kill whoever he saw first and when they all saw the large man everyone except for Zoro and Luffy went to run. Luffy tried to stand his ground but knew that he would lose this battle if he tried to fight who he saw standing there so he decided to play innocent which he was anyways. So he looked at the man an asked a simple question "Um..Hi gramps; what are you doing here."

The old man stepped inside and looked down at the teenager "I thought you were at school what the hell are you doing at the lake house brat."

He yawned as he looked up tiredly at Garp "Club trip."

Garp looked at the wall "Call Ace and get him to fix it."

Zoro decided to step in "But shouldn't you fix, you did break it."

Garp looked at him and sighed "Stupid brat….. God damn it, fine."

Garp pulled his phone from his pocket as he dialed the number of the nearby house repair place, and since their buildings tend to get broken a lot it's programmed in to his phone so it was a very easy phone call. Then he pulled some money out of his pocket and counted it throwing it at the orange haired high school student sitting at the table again "You look responsible so pay him when he gets here."

Luffy looked at Nami and being the idiot he is said "Yeah and tell him to fix the walls on my floor too, so we can sleep there instead of in Ace's room."

Garp jumped over hitting him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Luffy looked at him confused, rubbing his head "What you didn't know I thought that was why you showed up here suddenly."

Garp looked at him "I don't know what you talking about; I'm here because the house at the lake next door heard horrible screams and howls from here all night, so I thinking you were at school, had thought someone had broken in."

Luffy looked at him and hit his hand with his fist, in a I understand motion "I get it. So Ace didn't tell you about what happened last night yet."

Garp looked at him and Nami hit him "You idiot don't get yourself in to more trouble."

Garp laughed a deep coarse laugh "So you probably transformed in to your other form right."

Luffy sighed "Yeah and I had one hell of a time controlling myself."

They talked well Garp listened to what had happen but ended up falling asleep after a few minutes of story. They all looked at him when suddenly a bullet flew through the large hole in the wall and hit the old man in the arm; he awoke with a yelp and a loud howl "WHAT THE HELL?"

He turned to see someone shooting and jumped up flying at the person clothed in black. With one bullet the perpetrator had ended the invincible Garp's life. Luffy's hands flew up to his mouth in shock he had never thought someone could take out his grandpa so easily. The group quickly made a decision and got in an elevator heading to a different floor, Zoro literally had top drag Luffy to get him to follow, Luffy was just that shocked.

Luffy was crying tears of anger even thought his grandpa was mean and sometimes boarder line abusive he still loved the old man, he had always been there and he and taken care o0f him and Ace for all their lives basically, before and after they were in that testing laboratory. Luffy knew that the old man loved them in his own way, it wasn't the nicest way but he still knew he loved him, and Luffy cared for him back. Zoro looked at Luffy and put his arms around him and whispered something in his ear which calmed him down enough that he could think. He looked at everyone "Were not just going to give up and die, no were going to fight back and live through this, all together."

Robin looked at him and then smiled but just slightly, deciding now was a good time to tell everyone her plan "Okay then take us to the paintball room it should still all be set up, everybody get as many weapons as you can handle and then gather so Luffy can show us how to switch them for use with real bullets."

They did as Robin had told them to and then when they got back out to the meeting spot in the room Luffy walked to a square in the floor and pried it open, then they all piled in and he closed it back up. He walked for a few seconds and then turned on all of the lights, as they followed him through the small pathways with their weapons in hand they came up to a door without a lock on the outside. Luffy just pushed it open as they all walked in and behind them he locked it from the inside and put a bar across it to hold it closed. He turned and when Nami went to say something he put his finger over her lip, and then he pointed up. He quietly whispered "They'll hear us if we talk to loud, it's not sound proof."

Nami nodded and quietly asked "Where are we? This room is so small."

Luffy sat on a chair in the corner, clearly not enjoying being in such a small room "Were in the weapons room, this is where Ace keeps all the ammo and other dangerous things that he says I'm not suppose to play with."

Everyone was looking around the small room; well Zoro had grabbed 3 swords from the wall and grabbed Ammo for Luffy's guns, well he sat looking sick sitting in the corner because the room was way too small for his liking. Then Luffy gave a quick demo showing them how to make it so they could shoot the normal Ammo. Usopp with a smile plastered on his face, was sitting in the room playing with his sniper rifle and preparing for the fight which was soon to come.

Once everyone was ready Robin and Nami began to explain the plan to the others and when they were done Luffy stood up from his spot grabbed a pole from the corner of the room and used it hitting all the tiles in the ceiling trying to find the lose one they could use to get out faster. He popped it out and Zoro boosted him up so he could check if it was clear. He got up gave a quick look around and then said clear as he climbed out, and they all quickly crawled out behind him. They slowly made their way around the building as they prepared for battle.

The plan wasn't a very hard one it was just because they weren't sure how many people there were, so they had to be very careful. Their plan was basically eliminating them one by one by traveling in a group together and once they had taken out them all they would load the Van with everything they need and head back to town to find Ace to get help. Suddenly the first bullet was fired, Usopp had snipped the person at the end of the hallway around the next corner. They waited for a few minutes then carefully proceeded down the hallway.

It took almost 2 hours to remove all the attackers from the house, and yes they killed the attackers because they knew that if they weren't the ones to kill, than in return they would easily be killed themselves. They had no problem killing the attackers, because they were all like a family and they had already killed someone who was precious to a member of their family so in return they need to die themselves.

They were talking about what they all needed to get, when suddenly Luffy noticed something move in the pile of thought to be dead bodies; He saw the barrel of a gun and instantly just thought to move, he jumped in front of Nami as the gun fired.

* * *

** So the end of this chapter is here as you can see it wasn't the best chapter but I thought it would be nice to throw a short funny part in at the beginning, then after that I would throw all of you in to a world of sorrow and anger again, lol I hope everyone's prepared for what's to come because it will blow of all your minds, It will be totally unexpected. **

**Thanks for reading and pls review. **

**Review responses:**

**Yoaifan124 – I am so glad that you loved it because I am always very insecure about my chapters so It made my day, I hope you liked who broke the wall and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter thanks for reading. **

**Callie982 – I loved your idea so I borrowed it and I have given you credit in the beginning of the chapter so thanks so much that made me change the beginning of the story which made me change my whole idea for this chapter which I think made the story better so I thank you, also thanks for reading and here's the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy.**

**Deathbyepic100- I know I am always like this in all of my stories because I noticed that cliff hangers tend to make the readers come back to read the next chapter and I have ended with another one in this so srry about that. Here's the update and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Guest 4/15/13- That was a great guess but that wasn't close to either of my ideas but it was a good guess. Yes, there will be tragedy in some of the chapters, but I will try to throw in funny moments to cheer you up. Thanks for reading and here's the new chapter for you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is chapter 7, I thank everyone who read the last chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I apologize now and you'll understand why after you read this chapter, I didn't want to do it but I had to and once again sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.**

**I hope you enjoy please read and review. The responses for the reviews for last chapter are at the end of this one so if you reviewed last time please read the response. **

**Also I give Bijouhana the thanks as my new beta reader, with her the stories will be better so everyone tell her thank you. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Luffy was so glad he had gotten in between them. Nami would be safe and bullets didn't work on him, or at least that was what he had thought since they had never worked before. He stood there dumbfounded as he heard Usopp's gun go off and the guy in the pile of bodies stopped moving, he could only stand there as he stared long and hard at the very edge of the bottom left corner of his abdomen. He put his hand over where he had been hit to see a small hole that was beginning to ooze blood. He looked at his hand in disbelief; he saw the blood and continued to stand there completely still, just staring at his hand. Zoro came over to see why he was so still, since because it was a bullet he knew that Luffy wouldn't be affected and wanted to know what was wrong. He turned to look at Luffy, "Hey what's wrong?"

Luffy looked at Zoro with nothing but surprise and pain completely littering his face, "It hurts."

Zoro saw the blood on Luffy's hand, then looked at his side which was bleeding so bad that some of the blood was already dripping down from his pant leg. Zoro caught Luffy as his legs suddenly buckled from the shock of being shot and the bullet actually working. Luffy winched in pain as he noticed that it was hurting more and more the longer the bullet stayed in him and the blood wasn't stopping at all. Zoro turned to Chopper, "Chopper it hit him! Do something he's bleeding, it's not in a really bad spot but the blood won't stop."

Chopper ran over to where Luffy and Zoro were and looked at the place where the bullet had entered, he looked up at Zoro, "He shouldn't be bleeding this bad the bullet didn't hit any organs or anything there's something more to this. Hold him down I'm going to dig the bullet out."

Zoro looked at him with a confused look on his face as he asked his small friend a question "Shouldn't you stop the bleeding first."

Chopper shook his head, "No, I've read millions of medical books and this wouldn't usually bleed this bad in a place like this, something's different not to mention bullets don't work on Luffy so I think there's something weird with the bullet."

Zoro nodded as he tried to hold Luffy down, but god was Luffy strong. He fought in pain as Chopper went to remove the bullet, Chopper looked over at Usopp and Sanji and of coarse they knew what he wanted instantly and ran over and attempted to help hold their smaller friend down. He fought with them as Chopper used tongs to remove the bullet and the second the bullet was out Luffy's struggling stopped and the pain was gone. Now he just laid there, completely still on his back, and looked at them while his breathing began to steady itself, "It hurt so bad, chopper can I see it."

Chopper nodded as he handed Luffy the bullet. The second it touched Luffy's hand it zapped his strength and he almost fell over as Chopper quickly took the bullet from him. Luffy looked at it again, "Holy crap it's made out of sea prism stone."

They all looked at him "What?"

Luffy looked at them, "All I know is it was used on Ace to keep control of him when we were in the laboratory. They didn't use it on me thought since I didn't fight them except for the one time when I killed them all, that stuff zaps our power."

Chopper looked at him, "So it's our best guess to say that they were the ones who attacked us earlier."

Luffy nodded as he was moved by Zoro so that he was sitting in his boyfriends lap as he leaned back, totally letting Zoro be his support, he was completely exhausted after losing so much blood. Chopper looked at Luffy, "If I had some blood that was your type I would give you a blood transfusion. I mean you lost quite a bit so it wouldn't hurt you."

Luffy just smiled, "Its fine, one thing I am is an amazing healer, and my healing is stronger now than normal since I'm still partially turned in to a succubus right now.. See."

Luffy pulled up his shirt to see that the hole was already closing up and the blood coming out had completely stopped. Chopper looked at it him in amazement, "That's amazing! So your demon form has special powers?"

Luffy smiled as his color was beginning to come back, "Yeah, Being half changed like I am now would give me healing power, my tail. If I want my wings I could have them out, and If I really tried I could probably control someone's mind, but it's so hard to do when I'm half changed and last time I used it on Ace he bit the crap out of me afterwards since he lost control of his powers because of it and ended up burning everything in the room we were in."

Chopper looked at Luffy, "Are your healing powers limited to yourself or can you heal others?"

Luffy looked at Chopper, "I know I can heal others when I'm fully changed but I've never tried to when only half changed."

Zoro pulled his sword out and slightly me a small cut on his arm, "Here give it a try."

Luffy took Zoro's arm and raised where it was cut up to his mouth and began to lick it, Zoro was surprised at the sudden mouth to arm contact and flinched slightly. Luffy pulled away after a few more seconds and the cut was gone from his lovers arm "I guess I can when I'm only half changed too, cool."

Zoro looked at him, "But If you've got to lick the cut that's not a very useful ability."

Luffy smiled and saw a cut on Sanji's arm and he licked his finger and put it on that way and it also healed, "I don't have to lick small wounds as long as my saliva makes contact it should heal just a little slower, but If it's a big wound, or a life threatening wound, I have to lick it. Did that once when me and Ace were little and I was fully changed. I had to lick a large, really deep cut that was on his chest and it took 20 minutes to heal. I learned then that blood doesn't taste half bad."

Usopp looked at him, "What are you a vampire."

Luffy laughed, "No I'm just a demon that's made to rule over men! They are two totally different things, really the only thing that makes me different from humans is my saliva and my blood. I can do lots of things with just a kiss."

Luffy made a kissing motion with his lips and then laughed. Zoro looked at him and then laughed at the thought of Luffy being able to control all the men he wants. Then Zoro thought of something, "Why didn't you ever protect yourself when attacked?"

Luffy looked at him and frowned, "I forgot about being a succubus after something happened, but before that I did use my powers to protect myself as well as I could. But if they didn't kiss me first then they would do other stuff if someone didn't help me, and if they did kiss me, I had them do some really weird stuff! Do remember that guy who got sent to prison for always running around town naked? That was my handy work."

Everyone laughed at that, and then they talked for a very short time. After that the others all began to get the vehicle ready and Zoro and Luffy sat down for a little bit longer. Luffy looked at him, "I'm going to be dizzy for a while. The wound may be closed but the blood takes a lot longer to come back."

Zoro looked at him confused, "Then why did you tell Chopper you were okay?"

Luffy simply said, "Just didn't want him to worry, but it will take awhile longer for my lost blood to return. If I were healing someone else, their blood would return at the same time as the healing, but my blood takes longer to return."

Zoro looked at him, "Why?"

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's because my bloods a mix because my succubus blood has to combine and take control of the other blood that's in my body, but honestly that's just me guessing. I really have no idea."

When they were all done they came over to where Luffy and Zoro were sitting and sat down with them. Sanji had gotten them all something to eat and so they were just finishing up before leaving. When they were finished, they just set the dishes down and headed out.

It was a long drive, this time Sanji was driving with Nami and Robin in the front seat and Zoro and Luffy were laying on the floor in the very back on a blanket. Luffy fell asleep after he had spent some time crying about losing Garp. They were family, and will always be family, so he was sad about losing him. Zoro had also fallen asleep beside Luffy because, well, that wasn't really anything new. Zoro could fall asleep anywhere and usually would. It was just this last few days that he had actually been staying awake for most of the time. Suddenly Sanji hit a really large pot hole and the vehicle flew in the air before landing again. They were all fine, it was just Luffy was now awake, though a little confused and scared about what had happened. But, of course, Zoro slept through it pretty easily; it looked like all of his not napping had put him out completely.

It was about 5am when they arrived at the mansion and everything looked horrible, the gate was destroyed, the trees had huge gaping holes covering them, the driveway had holes in it from what looked like bullets, and there was a car in the wall of the house. They all stared at the scene in awe as Luffy ran out of the vehicle as fast as he could in to the house. When he got inside there was blood everywhere, it just covered the walls. He stopped dead in his place as his arms automatically wrapped around himself. Then he felt another pair of arms wrap around him, and he freaked out at first until he noticed Zoro had woken from his hours of slumber and was now with him. He whispered in Luffy's ear, "Calm down, breath don't freak out we don't know what happened yet."

Luffy stuttered, "o… o… o… k."

Zoro looked around as the others came in with looks of horror on their faces and he whispered to himself, "They will be of absolutely no help." Then looked forward again, "Everyone be as careful as you can. We don't know if the people who did this are still here, and we need to go find Ace."

They all slowly walked forward, with Luffy walking right beside Zoro, gripping the elder's hand as tight as possible. He didn't know what he was going to see in the next ten minutes, but something had told him that it wasn't going to be a good thing. As they turned the next corner the scenery completely changed, the blood was gone except for some foot prints on the ground below the wall and a long smear on said wall; it looked like someone was walking while using the wall as a support. They continued to walk and looked in the rooms that were along the way until then they came to a locked room with a blood covered door knob. Zoro unsheathed his sword and simply cut the door where the lock was and it squeaked open.

As the door opened, what Luffy never in his life wanted to see sat in wait. He broke in to tears and collapsed on to his knees as he looked at the cut up, blood covered person lying dead on the floor. This wasn't just sad crying, this was a horrible gut wrenching 'I've lost everything' cry. He looked at the dead body and screamed, "Ace… … … … … … ."

* * *

**I am very sorry, I didn't want to kill Ace but I had to It was the only path In my head that I could see would work with the rest of the story, once again sorry, so sorry.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. **

**Review Responses-**

**Callie982- Thanks for reading and yes it was garb, I loved your idea so I used it . Yes I know it's a sad twist and I'm sorry It got sadder. **

**Yaoifan124- I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 6, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 too, and sorry I can't answer your questions or I'll give some big things away, and I don't think you can change a normal paintball gun around but these are normal guns with specially made bullets so there like paintballs I don't know if this is possible but I thought it sounded cool. Thanks for reading.**

**Goldluka- Thanks for reading and I am glad that you enjoyed it. **


End file.
